


Cake

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jaegers are really hungry and Agatha just so happens to have baked a cake for Krosp.<br/>Based on the prompt from Damaiuo, all characters are the property of the creators of Girl Genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“Dot schmellz goot.”   
Oggie declared as he sniffed the air.   
“Und itz not for uz,” Maxim replied grumpily as the three trudged along; Oggie lowered his ears and moaned, his stomach audibly growling.   
“Ve’ll find food zomevhere, brodder” Dimo said in an attempt to cheer his hungry brother up.   
“Ja, but not here,” Maxim spread his arms to take in the barren hills they were traveling through.   
Dimo rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. 

Agatha put the finishing touches on the fondant fish and signaled for Zeetha to take the blindfold off the Moldovian Puff.   
Krosp’s whiskers twitched in joy at the large three tiered cake in front of him, the weight of it causing the table’s legs to bow.   
“It’s perfect!”  
He said as he starred in awe at the three levels of chocolate cake covered in dark chocolate icing and decorated with blue fish made of fondant. He purred as he imagined how good it would taste. 

Once the sun set the temperature dropped 10 degrees and a bitterly cold wind began to blow as the Jaegers followed their noses to the place the circus had camped for the night. All three were starving, having not had any luck catching anything the previous two days and were now desperate for something, anything, to eat. They hoped the human’s had some scraps tossed somewhere that they could sneak in under cover of darkness and take back to eat in the woods. What they weren’t counting on was running into Agatha, their new Mistress. 

Agatha stopped dead in her tracks at the same time the Jaeger’s saw her and did the same. She had gone out to check on the horses and now found herself staring at three miserable and bedraggled Jaegermonsters.   
“You’re the monsters that helped us at Zumzum,” she said as the three monsters walked up to her and kneeled.   
“Mistress, ve have not eaten in two dayz, do hyu have anytink hyu could geeve uz? Bonez or old bread vould do,” Dimo begged, utterly humiliated that it had come down to this.  
Agatha looked at them and then made a decision she hoped she wouldn’t regret.   
“I’ve got something even better than scraps,” she told them, smiling as their eyes lit up at the news. 

“WHAT?!”  
“I’ll cut you a piece before they devour it, I promise!”  
Krosp looked at the two women and hissed; feral monsters eating HIS cake! He could not believe it!”  
Agatha looked at the fuming cat and came up with a plan.   
“Is this big enough?” she asked as she cut a giant chunk out of the cake and with Zeetha’s help moved it over to a chair on the other side of the room.   
Krosp studied the cat sized segment of cake and sighed, “Yes, it will do.”

“Come in boys,” Agatha called out the door and soon three filthy, hungry and cold Jaegers filled into the warm wagon, all three zeroing in on the huge cake.   
“It’s all yours!” She declared as both women and cat flattened themselves against the wall and watched as the monsters pounced on the cake.   
“There’s enough for all three of you!” She yelled when she heard them growl and snarl at each other as they fought over chunks of the cake.   
“I knew this was a bad idea,” Krosp groaned as the sugary masterpiece was devoured in seconds. 

The monsters sat with their backs against the wall, licking their claws and faces clean as Agatha and Zeetha cleaned up the mess. Seeing their Mistress scrubbing the floor caused the three to get up and help her to clean up the mess they had created, hastily scrubbing at their faces whenever Zeetha looked at them; it would be embarrassing if a “preedy gurl” saw them covered in icing.   
Once the room was clean all five looked awkwardly at each other, the Jaegers not wanting to go back out into the cold and the cat wanting them far away from him.   
“Why don’t you guys stay here for the night?”  
All eyes turned to Agatha who had managed to grab a quilt out of the wardrobe without anyone noticing.   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Krosp asked, eyeing the Jaeger’s teeth and claws, Zeetha nodding her agreement.   
“Come on, they’re not going to eat you! Look, its freezing cold outside and they have no were to go. They also just filled up on cake so I doubt they’re hungry.”  
Zeetha looked at the three Jaegers and could not help but get a microscopic maternal twinge when she imagined them huddled outside, cold and, judging by the sound coming from the roof, wet.   
“Come on, Krosp, lets help Agatha make a bed for these guys.”  
Krosp groaned, but followed her over to Agatha. 

Agatha sat on the edge of her bed and looked around; Krosp asleep in his cat bed on her desk, Zeetha, legs and arms akimbo, snoring loudly and the three Jaegers snuggled together in a pile like puppies.   
When Dimo started to twitch and whimper both Oggie and Maxim hugged him tightly, the contact seemingly defeating whatever bad thing he was fighting in his dream. She couldn’t imagine how hard it would be on them should they ever get separated.   
Yawning, she climbed back under the covers and fell asleep to the soothing sounds of the others sleeping.


End file.
